1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1,3-dioxolane derivatives that are useful in treating mammals having disease-states characterized by hypercholesterolemia.
2. Related Disclosures
Ketoconazole is a 1,3-dioxolane derivative useful as an antifungal antibiotic that is known to inhibit cholesterol synthesis. See, e.g., Journal of Lipid Research (1988), Vol. 29, pp. 43-51; The American Journal of Medicine (1986), Vol. 80, pp. 616-621; Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol. (1985), Vol. 29, pp. 241-245; The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics (1986), Vol. 238, No. 3, pp. 905-911.
Fungicidal activity of individual enantiomers of another 1,3-dioxolane derivative, etaconazole, is described in Pesticide Chemistry, Human Welfare and the Environment, Proc. Int. Congr. Pestic. Chem. 5th (1983), Vol. 1, pp. 303-308.
Various 1,3-dioxolane derivatives useful as antifungal, antibacterial and antineoplastic agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,071 (Syntex); 4,144,346 (Janssen); 4,321,272 (Syntex); 4,335,125 (Janssen); 4,359,475 (Syntex); 4,375,474 (Syntex); 4,490,540 (Janssen); and 4,518,607 (Syntex); and in European Published Patent Application No. 0 052 905 (Janssen).
The spermicidal activity of certain 2-(imidazol-1-yl)methyl-2-(2-phenylethyl)-4-(phenoxymethyl)-1,3-dioxolane derivatives is discussed in Journal of Andrology (1987), Vol. 8, pp. 230-237, and Male Contraception: Advances and Future Prospects (1985), Chapter 25, pp. 271-292. The anti-parasitic activity of a similar derivative is disclosed in Am. J. Trop. Med. Hyg. (1987), Vol. 37, No. 2, pp. 308-313.
The disclosures of these and all other documents referred to within this specification are incorporated herein in whole by reference.